


First Dinosaur

by camichats



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Movie: Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Zia gets to see her first dinosaur, and Claire couldn't be more happy for her.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zia Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	First Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwinklepromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/gifts).



Claire knew that it was dangerous here, especially since they were in a hurry. It's not just that one of the carnivore species could decide that humans tasted better than what the herbivores offered, it was that the volcano was horrifyingly close to exploding. She was no expert, but she wasn't sure they'd survive a full twenty-four hours here. 

But this was Zia's first time getting to see a real dinosaur, and Claire wasn't going to rush her. Zia had been hand-selected for the program, and her time studying and practicing for it had been beyond promising. Jurassic World had been shut down a  _ week _ before Zia was scheduled to come in. Years of dreaming and studying and working her ass off, and this was the first chance she had to see one. 

So Claire wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Zia looked up at the towering head with tears in her eyes. "I've never seen one before," she said, awed by the sight in front of her. Claire remembered the first time she'd seen a real live dinosaur in front of her and the wave of awe that had come over her, and she hadn't been nearly as attached to what they were as animals-- only that these had been animals extinct for millions of years and now she was looking at one that had working lungs and blood pumping in its veins. 

They couldn't stand there forever though, not with the convoy waiting on them and intermittently yelling to remind them that they were on a tight schedule. They crawled back into the truck, and Claire held her hand for the rest of the ride. Zia was in something of a fog, idly rubbing her thumb back and forth against Claire's skin. "Thank you for inviting me," she said eventually. 

"Of course. You were the most qualified person to bring along. What if one of them is hurt? These animals are advanced-- and in Blue's case, intelligent comparable to humans-- but I doubt they can match modern medicine." 

It wasn't funny, but Zia laughed a little anyways. "Still. I know you could have called up one of the old vets from Jurassic World and you brought me instead." 

"Well. I suppose I wanted us to have something like a vacation." 

"Wouldn't this be a working vacation?" 

"It's the closest we're going to get any time soon, so enjoy it," Claire said, giving her hand a squeeze. 

"I was perfectly fine never getting a vacation, and so were you." 

"Then you can consider this on hand experience to put on your resume so people stop asking you if a paleo-veterinarian is a real career." 

"That would be nice," she said with a wry twist of her mouth. "But even with this plan, it's not like I'm going to have a job when we get back." 

"We'll find something to do." 


End file.
